He's One Of Us Now
by Kiaraz
Summary: "We can't give him back. After all...he's one of us now." - Noah-Allen, Tyki x Allen. HIATUS.


**I made this awhile ago but with the latest DGM chapter (182) I had to post it!**

**Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura**

**~ENJOY~**

The moment Allen awoke, pain enveloped him, reaching every point of his body for reasons unknown to Allen. He muffled a scream in his pillow, when he moved away the soft pillow was stained in blood. He touched his face trying to find the source of the crimson liquid, he felt something drip past his brows and down his face and he put his hand over his forehead to cool the burning sensation.

Allen managed to drag himself out of bed but the pain in his legs was unbearable and his knees buckled. He slowly crawled over to the full length mirror occupying the corner.

He took in his own reflection. The fourteenth's shadow smirked as Allen gasped. The blood that trickled down Allen's face was caused by seven cross marked cuts lining his forehead. His misty grey eyes were tinted golden but still held the peaceful yet childish innocence they did before. His skin was slightly darker then usual but not as much as Tyki or Road.

His shadow chuckled "It's about time boy." he said in an eerily calm voice that sent shivers down Allen's spine.

--

Timcampy settled on Allen's head and every once in a while he would brush away the silvery white bangs from his face and Allen would wipe his forehead with a blood stained towel. That was a common thing in his room. Blood, Pools of it were littered all around.

He had been sitting at the mirror, staring at himself in shock for the past hour, occasionally pacing. The fourteenth's ghost had watched him from the mirror and tried to talk to him in a language Allen did not know but somehow understood.

A melochonal tune resonated through Allen's head and he recognized it as the song he used to control the ark the song etched into Allen's mind grew louder every passing minute.

Allen heard footsteps echo through the hallway beyond Allen's locked door. "Who's that?" He asked the shadow, his voice pained.

"Your friend, Bookman Junior and Miss Lee." The ghost replied.

"Lenalee and Lavi?" Allen asked, it was directed more to himself then the shadow; he kept staring at the mirror though and forgot about his friends.

"Allen? Are you okay? You didn't come to breakfast." Lenalee asked through the door to Allen's room. Lavi was next to her knocking on the door. In the darkness of the room Allen sat still terrified of his reflection. He snapped out of his daze when Lavi knocked hard on the door again.

"Ah, y-yes." Allen replied finally. He was shocked at how hoarse his voice was from screaming into his pillow in pain.

"You don't sound alright. Are you sure your fine? Do you need anything?" Lenalee offered. Allen was beginning to get annoyed at her constant talking but she was just concerned. Then it hit him, he was rarely angry with his friends, how could he get annoyed so easily?

"Yeah I'm fine." He said standing at the closed door that separated them. "Could you get me some food and bandages though?" He asked.

"Bandages? Allen you seem hurt, come out here." Lavi said worriedly.

"No thanks." Allen denied politely in a way that hinted rudeness.

"Lavi could you get me some bandages?" Allen asked wearily.

"Allen come out or we won't help you. What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong just get the bandages."

"Allen, I'll knock down the door." Lavi threatened.

"Then I'll jump out the window."

"And I'd follow."

"Then I'd create a gate and go through and destroy it before you could follow."

"Damn it Allen, that's no fair."

"Fine I won't use the bandages; I'll just rip apart my sheets and use that. I wonder if I'll die from hyperthermia if I rip too much. It is cold lately" he said in an innocent and naive voice that almost scared Lavi, but he wasn't going to be tricked by Allen.

"Allen, open the door now." Lavi ordered. Allen was trapped; with no other option he slowly opened the door and shut his eyes tight not only because of the sudden light but also he didn't want to see his friends' reactions. He could hear Lenalee gasp though. Lavi touched Allen's fore head and Allen winced before opening his newly golden eyes.

"Don't tell anyone, okay." Allen said.

"But Allen," Lenalee started.

"Don't you understand? They'll kill me!" Allen said frightful, holding onto Lavi's shirt for comfort thinking his friend would save him from fate.

"Allen, it's best if we do tell someone." Lavi said his voice monotone.

Allen looked up. He cautiously took a few steps back almost stumbling over his feet. His eyes wide and fearful. "Y-you want to...kill me?" Allen asked desperately believing his friends would change their minds.

"Allen, we-"

"No, I don't want to know." Allen spat in anger at the betrayal of his 'friends'. He glared at them through his snow white bangs. He spun around into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other and sighed. Then they went off to tell someone of Allen's condition. Well, they were before they heared a crash from Allen's room and they ran back to where their conversation was held moments earlier.

Lavi kicked open the door and they ran in to find the room empty except for the many pools of blood. The window was open and Allen was gone.

"Fuck!" Lavi yelled and he kicked the wall hard.

--

**hehe...I had to make them swear ONCE!**

**Remember the review button is your friend.**


End file.
